1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to speech enhancement for an electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Speech enhancement using voice activity detectors are known in the art. For example, voice activity may be detected in the context of GSM and WCDMA telecommunication systems wherein the signal and noise power may be estimated in different frequency bands. Some configurations may utilize one microphone or an array of microphones for noise suppression and spatial voice activity detection (SVAD). Additionally, some configurations may utilize various methods to suppress noise in a signal in a communications path between a cellular communications network and a mobile terminal. Other configurations may also detect voice activity in a speech signal using digital data formed on the basis of samples of an audio signal.
However, despite the above mentioned configurations, there is still a need in the art for improving the quality of speech and/or audio signal used as input in an electronic device.